Devestated Devotion
by Heart.and.Empire
Summary: Bella learns what devestation and deprivation can do to ones heart. What lengths would one go to in the search of happiness? Is a MUST READ. This is a story taken place in the midst of New Moon Before the jump .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my new fan fiction. I'm really hoping this one helps me with my writers block with the other (I know it's been months). I'm pretty confident with the story line of this one… so there should be no problem finishing it!

This one is set to the midst of New Moon (before Edward comes back). I really hope you like it. Please review…it let's me know people are actually reading it and taking interest. Enjoy :)

* * *

I looked outside to see the sky darker than usual. It was a dark gray that threatened whoever stepped out in it. I returned to the kitchen to see Charlie choking back the last of his burnt oatmeal. He turned to look at me, scrutinizing my appearance.

"And where do you think you're going?"

I looked at him incredulously, there was only one place I went these days.

"Jacobs" I answered tentatively

"In this weather? I don't think so. That pavement is nothing but a sheer coat of black ice. You can see him tomorrow." he said with finality

I looked at him with a twinge of pain in my eyes. I hated being held captive in my own home. It gave me too much time to think, to remember. I staggered up the stairs and sat in front of my window. I looked out at the sky, as oversized snowflakes plummeted to the ground. Barely anything was visible from where I stood. A white haze of chaos covered everything.

I sighed and sat down in the rocker, curling myself up into a ball. Memories of Edward holding me on days like this flooded my memory, causing an involuntary shudder to rampage through my body. I held my insides together as the sentiment passed. I decided that perhaps I could sleep more, so I lay in my bed and let myself drift off.

I dreamt I was alone in the woods again, letting the rain soak through me. All around me was darkness. From deep within the trees, a sinister pair of crimson eyes pierced through the darkness. It stalked towards me until I could make out the rest of the frame. I was startled by the familiarity yet alieness. The creature had dark, chocolate brown hair, that spiralled to the midst of her back. Her skin was whiter than snow, but softer than a cloud. Her features were all straight and had perfect angles. Her body type was athletic yet delicate. She had curves in all the right places, a figure only seen airbrushed on the top magazine's covers. Her eyes were a startling shade of red, that promised both pain and blood.

I cringed at the feeling of her touch. A bitter draft surrounded me, as if I was wrapped in winter herself.

"Who are you?" I shuddered

She loomed forwards, and took my head in her hands, forcing me to stare in her eyes.

"Bella, dear. I'm you."

I shot up from my bed. A new sheer, sheen of sweat covered my body. My face burned where her hands had been. My heart was pounding in my tight chest.

"Just a dream, it was just a dream." I tried to soothe myself

A sudden blast of wind mixed with snow, shot at me from the opened window. Opened window? I didn't open it…did I? I jumped up from the bed, and struggled to close the rusted window. I peered through the glass, giving in to my curiosity. I could have sworn I saw a figure dancing at the edge of the wood.

* * *

A/N: Okay, well that is chapter one. It was kind of short…but I hope entertaining. Things should pick up soon…remember to review :) I need at least ten before I put up the next chapter…and trust me…you want it. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed :P Here is chapter two as promised! Enjoy

* * *

Ch2

It was only 5:30 and the sky was already preparing for the night. I was going stir crazy sitting around, staring at my walls. All of the chores had been caught up, and now there was nothing left for me to distract myself with. Charlie had been called into the station, something about a disturbance in town. I watched as he left, random snowflakes escaping through the entrance way . Although the weather seemed to have died down a tad, it was still messy out. I looked at my truck sitting alongside the road, untouched. Beside the window, hung my jacket, dry and kempt .

I tried reasoning with myself. Charlie was gone, the weather wasn't _as _bad, and I'd only be gone a few hours. That was all it took. I picked up the phone, and dialled.

"Hello?" came a peculiar, weary voice

"Jake? What's wrong?"

His voice immediately picked up.

"Oh! Hey Bells…how come you didn't come out today?"

"Charlie thought the weather was a tad too riské for _me_" I stressed the 'me' knowing he'd understand

"Sure, sure. Hey Bells? Do me a favour? Don't go outside today…" his voice trailed off, leaving me full of confusion and questions

I frowned into the phone.

"Jake, what's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. Seriously. Everything is covered in ice, it's a death trap out there, well, for _you_ anyways. Just stay in OK? I don't want to have to worry. Listen I have to go, it's my turn to guard. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Click_

I wasn't about to buy into his whole 'ice' excuse. There was obviously something he wasn't telling me, and I wanted to know.

I grabbed my jacket off the hook and carefully executed my way to the road. From the short distance from my doorstep to the truck, I managed to fall a grand total of four times. I'll never change, I laughed ruefully at myself.

I eased my way onto the road. I was still edgy with the thought that something was wrong with Jacob. His voice was so strange, like there was a different meaning behind his warning. I drove slowly , carefully manoeuvring my truck through the narrow streets of Forks.

Within minutes, I was in close proximity to the city limits, and the La Push border. Out the passenger window, something caught the corner of my eye. I turned my head swiftly so I could catch a glimpse of the figure.

It's true what they say, it only takes a moment of distraction and desperation to end ones life.

My truck hit a sheet of black ice, sending my truck and I spiralling down the gleaming road. The front of my truck slammed into the guard rails, causing it to flip upside down in the air, and slam to the ground in a deafening thud. The windows popped out and shattered all around me. I could feel a large shard of glass protruding from my collar bone, inches away from my throat. The pain was absolutely maddening. With every breath, came an intense wave of miserable throbbing. My limbs were butchered, flaps of skin caused an entrance way to the wounds which were being infected with bits of glass, and dirt. A warm thick liquid that smelled of rust and salt, flowed evenly and swiftly from a head wound, covering me from head to toe. Everything around me went white, then black. I gladly welcomed the silence and numbness that followed.

* * *

A/N: Ok well that's chapter two….still not very long...guh Bella dead?….remember 10 reviews before the next chapter appears so get cracking ;-)

Xox-Becca


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yup, it's been about a year since I've updated this chapter. A lot has happened in that year that has finally been resolved so I have lots of time to write for you lovely people!

I suggest that you re-read the story to remember what it is about. My writing style has changed a bit and I'm sure you guys will notice. Anyways, it will not take long for me to finish this story as I've already written a few chapters!

KEEP ME ACCOUNTABLE lol

(I don't own)

----------------------------------------------

(Charlie's POV)

I have been nothing but patient with Bella.

Over the past couple of months, she changed. My happy daughter was stolen and replaced by an empty shell of what she once was. I have never felt more desperate and useless in my entire life in that one moment.

When the Cullen's left, they took Bella with them.

In the past couple of weeks, after spending hours and hours with Jake, I have begun to see minor changes in Bella.

Her lifeless core was beginning to become vivacious. The pink in her cheeks returned along with the sparkle in her eye.

She still had a long ways to go, but with Jake's help, she'd be back to normal in no time.

When I got up this morning, I checked in on Bella to see if she was still sleeping.

She had been tossing and turning all night, so I decided not to disturb her.

I could fix my own breakfast for peat's sake! I am grown man!

I went to the cupboard and took out the instant oatmeal, poured it into a bowl along with the desired amount of water, shoved it into the microwave, and pressed start.

While I waited for my breakfast, I walked over to the window and looked out at the storm that was quickly accumulating outside.

Apparently I didn't read the directions correctly because the next thing I knew it, the microwave was full of smoke and the aroma of burnt porridge assaulted my nose.

I popped the door open and let the smoke escape. So much for fending for myself.

Moments later, Bella came running down the stairs. I knew she had other plans then joining me for breakfast,

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked.

She looked at me as though I were senile.

"Jacobs" she answered shortly.

I knew she wasn't going to like my rebuttal.

"In this weather? I don't think so. That pavement is nothing but a sheer coat of black ice. You can see him tomorrow." I said with definiteness

There was that look. The look I hated seeing. I knew that being away from Jake hurt her, but this storm had the possibility of doing harm to her beyond repair. I couldn't condone it.

She left me to finish my burnt oatmeal. I was determined to swallow every last bit of it. I couldn't depend on Bella for the rest of my life. It wasn't fair.

After I gagged on my last spoonful, I got up to wash my dish when I was interrupted by the shrill ring of the telephone.

"This is Charlie."

"Yes, Chief Swan? This is Nancy, I think you better got down here. There has been a report of a sighting."

I sighed.

"Wolves again?"

"Not quite."

There was an edge to her tone that made the hairs on my neck stand on end.

"I'll be down as soon as I can."

_Click._

I went upstairs to tell Bella where I was headed. No need to worry her. I creaked open her door and found her under the covers, and that's where I left her.

I drove vigilantly through the town, careful not to run into anyone. All the ways to the office, I felt as though I was being watched.

I kept checking in the mirrors, no one was behind me - yet I couldn't shake the feeling of being followed.

When I arrived at the station it seemed everyone was at full speed. The phones were ringing off the hook, and there was more traffic in here then there was at rush hour.

"Somebody want to tell me what is going on?"

Everyone started talking all at once. I couldn't make out a single word they were saying.

"One at a time!"

Nancy pushed her way through the crowd with the telephone in her hand.

"Chief Swan. It's Bella."

"Nancy can you please tell her I'll call her back? I'm in the middle of something."

I turned to look at her. Her face was drained of all its color.

"No. You don't understand. She's been in a car accident. Her truck is demolished but there isn't a body."

-------------------------------------

**Dun Dun Dun…**

**Where did she go? Find out soooooon!**

**Review Review Review !**


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY! I know, I know I hate fake outs too. But, I do have some exciting news for you guys, I'm starting an original story that I'm sure you guys will love! So, go check it out at .com thanks you guys! You guys are the best readers ever!!

-Heart and Empire (Rebecca)


End file.
